


Stars

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: 25 Days of Toruka Christmas [21]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, Humor, noragami elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Day 21: "Stars"





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Set in prompt 19 universe.

…

…

 

“Come on~!” Ryouta chirped in eagerness. “We’re gonna be late!”

Takahiro snorted. “Ryouta, stop. It’s just seeing the lights.” The god rolled his eyes at his Regalia. “I know I promised you, but jeez, they’re not running away.”

“I don’t care Taka-chan!” he screeched. “I’ve never seen them before! I’ve only heard of the other Regalia saying how beautiful they are!” In this case, he was referring to the other gods’ Regalia.

Takahiro sighed but he couldn’t complain. He had promised Ryouta yesterday when they were delivering the gifts, so he really couldn’t go back on his word. Plus, Ryouta has _never_ seen the illuminations of Tokyo before, well, he doesn’t have any memories of it since he’s dead ―hell, all Regalia lose their memories of their lives upon death. And of course, Takahiro isn’t going to tell him _any_ of his memories. He loves Ryouta too much to lose him.

“Are you ready Tomo-kun?!”

The Regalia’s screech took him out of his thoughts as he sauntered to Tomoya’s side with a grin on his face.

“Huh, right, yeah…”

Takahiro chuckled. Tomoya still had somewhat of a hard time fitting in, especially with Toru. The new Regalia was quite shy and timid, and Takahiro wondered what the cause of it was. He knew what Tomoya’s personality was like from his memories, and he was anything but shy.

Deciding not to dwell on that, Takahiro sat in the beanbag chair watching his Regalia scurry about to get ready. Toru was already dressed and waiting by the door, Ryouta was fussing with Tomoya like a mother with her child. Even though he was dressed, Ryouta was not happy that Tomoya chose to wear a yukata.

“Tomo-kun, you know, you can wear something simpler.” He started. “Look at Taka-chan, you don’t see him in a yukata.”

In fact, the god was dressed rather casually ―a white cuffed shirt and a black jeans pants with sneakers. Tomoya couldn’t believe his eyes. The first time he saw Takahiro, he was dressed as Santa, and now, he’s dressed so…un-god-like.

“What?” The god snapped when he felt eyes on him.

“It’s just that you don’t look like a god dressed like that.”

Takahiro smiled. “Yeah, well, not everyone has the time to be wearing priestly kimono or yukata or whatever. Come on, it’s modern times.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Now, shall we get going?”

“Yes Sir!”

 

…

…

 

The quartet exited from a Shrine in Tokyo, immediately, Ryouta grabbed Tomoya’s hand and the two dashed off, even forgetting that they came with Takahiro and Toru. But the latter two didn’t care; it wasn’t like they wanted to see the lights anyway. So, they sat atop the roof of the shrine, gazing up at the star-studded night sky.

“Taka,” Toru began, fidgeting with his fingers.

“Hmm?” the god hummed. Whenever Toru fidgets like that, he wanted to say or ask something serious.

“What…” he trailed off, as if trying to find the right words to say. “…watching you name Tomoya yesterday made me think, what was it like for us? Was it the same?”

Takahiro smiled. “Basically.” He said looking up at the sky. The stars twinkled brightly, looking like a million rhinestones embedded in a dark cave. “You and Ryouta were together, wandering around the streets of Osaka, luckily, there were no Ayakashi nearby.” He then added, “Tomoya got lucky that we were there, or else he would’ve been a goner.”

“I see.”

Takahiro narrowed his eyes at the Hafuri, and silently hoped that he doesn’t inquire about anything else. If it’s one thing gods disliked, it’s when their Regalia start asking about what their lives were like as mortals. And to make matters worse, gods _should not_ tell their Regalia this, or else they’ll lose them forever.

“The stars are really beautiful tonight.”

“Yeah, Ame-no-minaka-nushi did a good job.”

Toru looked confused. “Who the hell is that?”

Takahiro looked rather annoyed. “You’ve been my Hafuri for years now and you _don’t_ know who Ame is?” he let out a distressed sigh. “He’s the first god and the source of the universe.”

“Oh, then why isn’t he the one ruling Takamagahara?”

“Because he’s fucking useless.”

“What?”

“Oh look, it’s the big dipper.”

“Don’t try to change the subject!” Toru snapped, glancing up at the sky momentarily. “And there’s no big dipper here!”

Takahiro burst out in full laughter. And being a god of music, his laughter was sweet sounding to the ears. It was like a melody, harmonious and full of joy. No matter how many times Toru’s heard him laugh, there’s no way he’d get tired of hearing such a beautiful sound.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!


End file.
